Promesas
by ZXKILer161
Summary: "Solo fue eso... una simple promesa de dos niños inconscientes del mundo a nuestro alrededor. Pero pude tener la vaga ilusión de que eso ocurriria..." Yaoi/Riren/Lemon. no se lo pierdan o lo que sea xD
1. En donde todo comienza

**Hola, hola** **¿cómo estan? Yo, mal, no he dormido nada y aqui en donde vivo son las 4:22 am. Como no tengo nada que hacer, decidi escribir este fic, ya que tenía planeado escrbirlo desde hace tiempo, pero tenía que hacer que la historia encajara bien y bueno aquí estamos. esto va dedicado a mi onee-chan que a pesar de que sé que no le gusta el yaoi, me gusta atormentarla esto va pa' tú xD Jajaja bueno espero que les guste, y si quieren que continue deje sus hermosos reviews :3**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no a Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA(S):** Este fic tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir, ChicoxChico si no te gusta, por favor regresa por donde viniste, gracias :3 Jajaja ok no, pero se le agradece a las personas que no les gusta el yaoi retirarse plis.

* * *

 **Promesas.**

 **Capítulo 1: En donde todo comienza.**

* * *

-¡Eren! –Gritaba un peli-negro de 7 años más o menos, estaba usando un traje negro mientras buscaba al susodicho por todo el patio trasero de aquella residencia. –Tch, con un demonio ¿en dónde se metió? –murmura mientras revisaba los alrededores. – ¡Eren!

Busco por todas partes, pero no logro encontrar a su amigo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando oyó el llanto muy familiar de quien buscaba detrás de la cerca que daba a parar al tenebroso terreno que le pertenecía a su padre.

Con sigilo se acercó para confirmar que estuviera allí y ¡bingo! Hay se encontraba el castaño de ojos aguamarina con su traje negro puesto mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Salto la cerca cayendo al estilo ninja, sobresaltando al castaño.

-¡WAH! –Grito cuando el peli-negro cayó al lado suyo. –L-Levi ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunta secando sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo para que el peli-negro no notara que se encontraba en ese estado.

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo, idiota. –Contesta, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. –Llevo más de media hora buscándote por toda la casa.

-Te dije que quería estar solo. –Susurra desviando la mirada.

-Me vale un cacahuate lo que quieras. –Le recrimina. –Debes comportarte como un hombre, después de esta pérdida eres el único Jaeger que queda.

-… –El castaño no contesto. Sabía de antemano que su amigo tenía razón, ya que sus padres murieron en vuelo de vuelta a casa, después de un viaje de negocios, y aparte teniéndolo a él como único hijo y heredero, debía comportarse como tal– Además no es tan malo, viviremos juntos y seremos como hermanos. –Comenta Levi mientras observaba el rojo atardecer en el cielo. –Y además te casaras con Mikasa, tú vida no es tan mala.

-No quiero casarme con ella. –Dice por fin Eren.

-Pero ¿por qué? La traes loquita por ti. –Dice Levi aun sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

-Porque no quiero y ya. –Responde haciendo un mini puchero.

-Entonces casémonos. –Propone despegando la mirada del cielo y mirando a Eren.

-¿Eh? –A Eren le apareció un brillo en sus ojos, de alguna forma no pudo explicar ese sentimiento.

-Sí no te quieres casar con Mikasa, entonces cásate conmigo así te sentirás más cómodo ¿no?

-S-Sí… ¿Me prometes que nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes? –Dice el castaño con ilusión en su mirada.

-Claro, no nada de malo con eso. –Dice para luego ver que Eren estira su mano dejando ver su meñique. El unió el suyo y el de Eren.

-Es una promesa. –Dijeron ambos a unísono.

Pero apenas eran dos niños de 7 años sin conocimiento de la sociedad y los tabúes que existen en ella. Cuando el tiempo pasa a veces las promesas se olvidan, pero… ¿Es tan fuerte ese sentimiento que es capaz de recordar hasta la más infantil promesa?

* * *

 **Estuvo corto, lo sé, peeerooo~ por mi mente pasan muchas ideas para continuar y estoy indecisa ¿One-shot o Two-shot? ¡no sé que hacer con mi vida! bueno espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review para darme life jajaja ok nop, pero les agradeceria que dejaran su critica... en fin  
**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap (?) :3**


	2. Juntos, es mejor

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, bueeno~ decidí continuarlo ya que es mejor que hacer un One-shot o Two-shot, ya que quedan felices o les aparece un problema y ¡pum! No sé puede continuar porque hasta allí se decidido que continuaría la historia, o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo. Y además muchas ideas pasaron por mí mente y quede como ¡Iluminaty! Jajajaja tal vez ya se habrán dado cuenta de que estoy loca… un poquito xD en fin no los aburro más con mis complicados problemas de pechonalidad y ¡Disfruten! :3**

* * *

 **Promesas.**

 **Capítulo 2: Juntos, es mejor.**

* * *

Después del funeral de los padres de Eren, el cual se realizó en la residencia Ackerman, Kenny el padre de Levi se convirtió en el tutor legal del castaño, y desde ese momento Eren formo parte de la familia Ackerman. Ya que sus padres eran cercanos.

Eren después de eso no lo paso tan mal, haciendo locuras con quien es ahora su hermano y mejor amigo, disfrutando de las galletas que preparaba la señora Kuchel, escondiéndose de prima acosadora de Levi, ya saben Mikasa. Y así pasaron la mitad del verano disfrutando y compartiendo el doble de tiempo, juntos que antes.

Se encontraban en una "misión" recuperar a Titán, así apodaron al no tan lindo muñeco extraño que les regalo su rara vecina Hanji, que era adicta a esas historias mitológicas y para el cumpleaños número 8 de Levi le regalo ese muñeco.

El muñeco fue lanzado "sin querer" a la casa de su vecino de al lado, el cual era muy amable, el problema era su perro salvaje al cual amorosamente apodaron "caníbal" y como no, ese perro era un maestro asesino, mejor no detallemos al perro y como asesina a sus víctimas.

Hubiera sido sencillo pedirle a su vecino que les pasara el muñeco, pero este estaba ausente por trabajo y no llegaría hasta la noche, cosa que complico los planes de Eren para rescatar al muñeco del peli-negro, quien no parecía estar preocupado por eso.

-Halcón negro, necesito coordenadas para comenzar la misión, cambio. –Dice el castaño en forma de detective, a su wooki-toki **(N/A: Creo que así se escribe pero ustedes entienden xD)**

-Eren déjate de tonterías tenemos que ir a comer. –Dice el peli-negro desde su wooki-toki.

-Debes decir "cambio" cuando termines una frase o ¿acaso ves que en las películas de acción cuando usan wooki-tokis nunca dicen cambio? Cambio. –Explica el castaño, cuando se trata de comida el peli-negro puede dejar un juego a medias.

-Pero ¿para qué necesitamos esto? Si estoy justo al lado tuyo. –Lo mira con cara de "¿en serio?" y el pobre Eren suspira resignado.

-Era para crear el ambiente de suspenso, genio. –Sale de su escondite. –Además ¿cómo fue que Titán llego al otro lado? –Se pregunta a sí mismo.

-Sí, un gran misterio. –Dice Levi desviando la mirada, era más que obvio que él fue quien lanzo ese muñeco al otro lado.

 _Flash Back De lo que sucedió con Titán_

 _Era muy temprano por la mañana, como siempre el peli-negro se levantó y fue a tomar un poco de cereal antes de que estuviera el desayuno. Esa era su rutina diaria._

 _Cuando termino de comer se dirigió a la sala a ver las caricaturas que solo daban a esa hora de la mañana. Iba caminando descuidadamente hasta que ¡BUM! Tropezó con el horrible muñeco que odio desde el primer día en que se lo dieron, pero lo conservo por educación._

 _Se arrepintió de no haberlo quemado aquel día de la parrillada. Así que muy cabreado lo tomo y lo lanzo a la casa del vecino, para que caníbal lo devorara, pero resulta que el muñeco era tan horrendo que el perro se asustó y empezó a llorar._

 _-Tch, perro cobarde. –Trato de entrar al otro lado, pero el perro se puso alerta y comenzó a ladrar. –Puto perro, ahora te pones a ladrar cuando quiero quitarte al fenómeno de encima, pues bien disfrútalo._

 _Y así fue como Titán cruzo el camino…_

 _Fin del flash back._

-¡Juro por la barba de mi abuela Dina que resolveré este misterio! –Dice con determinación el castaño.

-No hables de la barba de tú abuela, es de mala educación. –Dice el peli-negro restándole importancia. –vamos a comer que mamá nos está esperando.

-Sí. –Asiente para luego entrar en la casa. Sin duda ese era un caso para… ¡El detective más detectivesco de mundo mundial, Eren Jaeger! O eso fue lo que pensó el castaño mientras comía felizmente.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 pm y su vecino no llegaba, pero estaba cada vez "más" cera de resolver el caso, o al menos eso pensó.

-Okey, no sirvo para detective, ¡mejor seré un casa fortunas! –Levi rodo los ojos con fastidio, ya paso más de 5 horas en lo mismo ¿Debería decirle la verdad?

Miro a Eren unos segundos. ¡Nah! Le arruinaría la diversión a su querido hermanito y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Bien, el plan es el siguiente. –Dice el castaño observando la no muy alta barrera que dividía su casa, con la del vecino. –Entrare allí con mis habilidades ninja, tomo a Titán y tú me ayudas a escapar. – _Esto está yendo muy lejos._ Pensó Levi al escuchar el "grandioso" plan del castaño.

-Eren… –Trato de decir, pero el menor lo interrumpió.

-Fácil, practico e ingenioso ¿Qué podría salir mal? – _Todo, idiota._ Odiaba cuando Eren se metía así mismo en planes suicidas y cuando eso ocurre no hay nada que lo detenga.

No podía hacer nada en ese momento, ya que Eren estaba saltando la cerca y sí… debió decirle que quien lanzo al muñeco al otro lado fue él. Pero ya era tarde, solo le quedaba rezar.

Eren caminaba a paso sigiloso en el territorio del caníbal, para no despertarlo. Observo a todas las direcciones y ¡Taran! Encontró al muñeco intacto muy alejado de la cerca. Siguió caminando sigiloso, mientras el peli-negro lo observaba a distancia.

Cuando por fin consiguió al muñeco, lo tomo y comenzó a agitarlo por sobre su cabeza con una gran sonrisa queriendo decir "¡Lo logre!" la sonrisa de Eren contagio a Levi, quien sonrió dulcemente y le hiso un ademan con la mano para que se apresurara.

Camino sigiloso con paso apresurado, hasta que…

 **¡CRICK!**

Se escuchó el crujir un huesito de una presa antigua de caníbal

 _ **GRRRRRRRR**_

El perro gruño, el castaño se quedó paralizado en su sitio. Levi al ver esto casi le da un infarto, sin pensarlo 2 veces salto la cerca, tomo a Eren del antebrazo y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

Levi ayudo a Eren a subir, pero cuando el trato de hacer lo mismo, caníbal mordió su pierna derecha. Solo soltó un gruñido, no podía darse el lujo de gritar y hacer que su madre les quitara el privilegio de las galletas un mes entero.

-¡Levi! –Grita Eren preocupado.

-¡Escapa Eren! ¡Voy a morir aquí y ahora! –Dice dramáticamente el peli-negro.

-¡NOOO! –Grita con los ojos llorosos.

-Es mi destino. –Sonríe tristemente. –Pero si voy a morir debo confesarte la verdad. ¡Auch! –Se queja ya que caníbal más fuerte. –Eren… fui yo quien lanzo a Titán con caníbal.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo alterado. – ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Me empeñe mucho tiempo en resolver ese caso! –Le recrimina molesto, mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro. –Pero yo también debo confesar algo… Levi yo…

Fue interrumpido abruptamente, porque el dueño de caníbal había llegado.

-Toby, es hora de… ¡TOBY! –Ante la voz de su amo el perro suelta a Levi. Y el dueño del perro se acerca a revisar al herido. –Chico malo. –Le regaña y el perro se hace bolita. –Tú herida parece grave, ven déjame atenderte.

* * *

Después de que Mike, su vecino lo ayudara a parar el sangrado. Se encargó de informarle la situación a la madre del peli-negro, la cual estuvo dándole a los dos una gran regañina. Y les quito el privilegio de las galletas un mes.

Se quejaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada al respecto. Cenaron hablando animadamente, aunque el castaño estaba enojado con Levi.

Luego se lavaron los dientes y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Eren estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, era Levi.

-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto secamente, todavía seguía molesto por lo de Titán. O eso fue lo que pensó Levi.

-Lo siento, Eren. –Se acercó a la cama caminando un despacio, no podía hacer muchos movimientos o su herida se abriría. El castaño se entristeció al verlo de ese modo. –no quise mentirte, pero no quería que pensaras que soy una mala persona por botar el regalo de Hanji.

-No estoy enojado por eso. –Dice en un susurro, que Levi escucho.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás enojado? –Interroga el peli-negro.

-Es que… –Vacila. –Por mí culpa caníbal te mordió y solo porque me quede paralizado y… ¡y! –Estaba a punto de llorar, pero el peli negro le dio un pequeño, inocente y tierno beso en sus labios dejando al castaño en shock.

-Deja de decir tanta estupidez junta. –Dice el peli-negro con seriedad. –Sí hice eso fue para salvarte, y mira aquí estas sano y salvo.

-P-Pero… tú pierna…

-Nada de peros, es lo que un hermano mayor hace. –Dice el peli-negro con aire de grandeza. –Y además valió la pena ¿no? –Toco con su dedo índice la nariz de Eren de forma juguetona, ganándose un sonrojo. –Y ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? –Eren se sonrojo a más no poder.

-N-No era nada… –Desvía la mirada.

-No te creo nada, pero bueno. Hazme espacio que quiero dormir. –Dice autoritario Levi.

-Pero tienes tú propio cuarto. –Le recrimina Eren.

-Sí, pero quiero dormir con mi hermanito, así que ahora hazme espacio o duermes en el suelo. Tú eliges.

Eren bufo las pocas maldiciones que sabía a su corta edad, y le hiso espacia a su hermano mayor.

La vida es tan divertida estando solo ellos dos, pero apenas comprendían que se necesitaban el uno al otro para enfrentar sus problemas.

* * *

 **¡Qué lindo es estar enamorado! ¿no? Al principio todo tan lindo hasta que llega el mal nacido drama y bueno arruina la historia con complicados problemas, pero ¿qué es la vida sin drama? Claro un drama regular, no uno ya saben exagerado. En fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este alocado cap, dejen su review porfis los quiero**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap :3**


	3. Aveces todo es complicado

**Hola, hola :3, ¿Cómo están? Yo mejor, ahora puedo dormir y pensar sanamente… bueno algo XD… Aquí les dejo otro cap, ojala les guste, se lo dedico a todos los fantasmitas ¡Disfruten!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece si no a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:** Este FanFic tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir ChicoxChico, si no te gusta no lo leas :)

* * *

 **Promesas.**

 **Capítulo 3: A veces todo es complicado.**

* * *

-¡Te encontré! –Dice alegremente un castaño de ojos aguamarina al encontrar a su hermano, que se encontraba muy bien escondido en la rama de un árbol frondoso.

-Sí, después de 3 horas, ahora me duele el trasero de tanto esperarte. –Contesta el peli-negro bajando del árbol, con el ceño fruncido.

-Síp, pero el punto es que te encontré. –Responde inocentemente, mientras que su acompañante rodo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo. Su hermano menor era tan optimista, todo lo contrario a él.

-Sí, si vamos adentro que está oscureciendo. –Dice el mayor comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar, seguido por Eren.

Ellos dos siempre se la pasaban jugando todas las tardes en el terreno de Kenny, jugaban a las escondidas, a quien escalaba más rápido, a las carreras, Eren siempre proponía jugar "guerra de bolas de barro" pero Levi tenía cierta paranoia a la suciedad, por lo que estos juegos eran omitidos.

Cuando entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera. Se escuchó una discusión por parte de los padres de Levi. El peli-negro de inmediato se escabullo junto con Eren hacia los cuartos para que los mayores no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Fueron al cuarto de Levi, este metió a Eren allí. El castaño tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-La señora Kuchel y el señor Kenny están peleando de nuevo… –Dice el menor con un tono de tristeza.

-Así son los adultos, no te preocupes por eso. –Responde el peli-negro tratando de consolar al pequeño castaño. –Iré a investigar de que se trata esta vez, tú quédate aquí.

-P-Pero… ¡También quiero ir! –Dice con determinación el castaño, ganándose un pequeño golpecito cariñoso por parte de su hermano.

-No seas tonto, quédate aquí. –Ordena para luego salir de la habitación dejando a un castaño haciendo un puchero.

Levi se acercó a la cocina, que era el lugar en donde sus padres estaban discutiendo, se escondió en una de las paredes cercanas y aprovecho el silencio de la sala, para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡Esto no lo voy a permitir! –Escucha decir a Kuchel.

-Acéptalo mujer, yo me quedare con la custodia. –Contesta Kenny con voz neutral.

-¡Ah, claro! Solo porque andas con unas zorras te crees el rey del mundo ¿no? Dime ¿qué crees que él pensara? –Recrimina con enojo.

-Eso no es importante, se ira conmigo, porque sí. Punto. –

-Claro que sí importa. –

-No, no importa, Levi debe entender después de todo no es un imbécil. –Ante esas palabras, el peli-negro se quedó mudo, ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Es nuestro hijo, debe quedarse conmigo, es más seguro aquí. –Responde la mujer.

-¿Seguro dices? Se ha vuelto más sensible desde la llegada del niño Jeager. –

-¿Sensible? –Pregunta con indignación. –Él es feliz, ¿acaso no lo ves? Siempre ha estado solo en esta casa, necesitaba jugar y hablar con alguien de su edad.

-No me interesa, digo que son demasiado cercanos, no quiero que Levi nos llegue con "sorpresas" si esto continúa.

-Eres un bastardo. –Escupe con odio. –No puedo creer que estuve casada 10 años contigo.

-Y tú eres una ciega.

-¡Ya lárgate de mi casa de una buena vez! ¡Ve con tú zorra!

-Tch, de todas formas ya me iba. –Dice Kenny con enojo reprimido, mientras se ponía su típico sombrero negro, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Levi reacciono de su trance y se escondió en otra parte para no ser visto por su padre. Una vez se aseguró de que su padre se marchó, se quedó un rato pensando en su escondite. ¿Su padre se lo llevaría lejos y… no volvería a ver a Eren?

Eso en definitiva no podía decírselo al castaño, por más que él se resistiera de todas formas su padre se lo llevaría lejos. Se sintió impotente a no poder hacer nada al respecto. Así que tomo una decisión…

Disfrutaría el tiempo que le quedaba con su hermano, así el día en que se despedirían no sería tan malo, esa es una buena idea ¿verdad?

Con esa idea rondando por su cabeza, decidió ir a su cuarto a buscar a Eren.

Cuando llego a la recamara se encontró con un Eren adormilado en su cama, se rio ante esa escena. Simplemente era demasiado lindo, se acercó para cubrirlo con las sabanas, mañana era un nuevo día, y debía aprovecharlo al máximo con el castaño.

Una vez ya arropado, se acercó un poco para apreciar como su hermanito dormía pacíficamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Quito algunos mechones rebeldes que se colaban en su rostro.

Observo como este se removía en busca de más contacto. _Voy a extrañar esta linda cara._ Pensó el peli-negro luego de acariciar la mejilla de su hermano con dulzura.

-Mmmnñh… Levi… –Susurro entre sueños el castaño. Sorprendiendo un poco al susodicho.

" _Son demasiado cercanos, no quiero que Levi nos llegue con "sorpresas" si esto continúa."_

Las palabras de su padre llegaron a su mente, no pudo comprender del todo ¿Acaso le molestaba que fuera demasiado cercano a Eren? Pero daba igual. Debía hacer a Eren lo más feliz posible antes de irse… ese era su deber como hermano mayor.

* * *

 **2 meses después.**

-Toma esto. –Dice entre risas el castaño, mientras lanzaba algunas bolas de lodo a su contrincante, quien las esquivaba sin problemas, no quería ensuciarse con eso.

-Debes aprender a lanzar mejor. –Contesta el peli-negro mientras lanzaba lo mismo a su contrincante.

-Sería más fácil si dejaras de moverte tanto. –Se queja el menor haciendo un mini puchero mientras lanzaba otra bola de lodo.

-¿Y dejarte ganar? Primero muerto. –Levi Ackerman no era el tipo de persona que le gustara perder, o dejar ganar a otra persona. Podría enfrentarse a quien sea, pero perder no estaba en su diccionario.

-¡Pero Levi! –Se queja el castaño distrayéndose un segundo, grave error, en ese momento Levi le lanzo una bola de lodo en su playera.

-Te gane. –Dijo sin más.

-¡Ya has ganado todas las veces que jugamos! ¡Por lo menos déjame ganar una vez a mí ¿no?! –Dice lloriqueando cómicamente el castaño.

-Ni en tus sueños. –El castaño solo se rindió, era imposible derrotar a ese fenómeno llamado Levi.

-¡Eren! ¡Levi! ¡Vengan un momento! –Escuchan la voz de Kuchel a lo lejos, a Eren se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Kya! ¿Crees que nos dará más galletas? –Pregunta con ilusión el castaño.

-No lo sé. –Responde secamente Levi, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba aquel llamado, era hora de que se fuera.

Entraron a la residencia, Eren saltaba de la emoción, mientras Levi solo se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía.

En la sala de estar se encontraba Kenny con unas maletas, y a Kuchel con una expresión serena. A Eren se le fue la sonrisa inmediatamente del rostro ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Observo a su hermano y vio que este le desvió la mirada. ¿Acaso lo estaban echando de la casa?

-Eren, Levi lo que le vamos a decir tal vez lo afecte, pero debemos hacerlo por su bien ¿okey? –Santa Cachucha, al castaño le sudaban las manos del nerviosismo, solo esperaban que dijeran aquellas palabras _Eren, no podemos hacernos cargo de ti, por lo tanto te enviaremos a un orfanato._ Pensó a Kuchel diciendo eso, luego vio una imagen de sí mismo en el orfanato.

Levi sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, en el que se tendría que despedir de Eren, para irse a no sé dónde, por tampoco sé cuánto tiempo. Pero los últimos 2 meses, trato de hacer lo que Eren quería, incluso jugo guerra de bolas de lodo con él. Aun sabiendo que odia la suciedad ¿acaso no es el mejor hermano del mundo? Deberían premiarlo por eso.

-Nos divorciamos. –Dijo Kenny en resumen. –Así que Levi te vendrás a vivir conmigo a Francia. Mientras que Kuchel cuidara de Eren. –Sintió como la susodicha lo miraba de forma asesina. – ¿Qué? Solo resumí el sermón que ibas a dar.

-¿Q-Qué? –Dijo Eren con un hilo de voz. – ¿Levi se ira? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Pregunta mirando desesperadamente a las dos personas en frente de él.

-Mucho. –Contesto Kenny. Tras decir eso a Eren se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Levi solo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿Por qué se lo lleva señor Kenny?! –Dice desesperado, no quería perder a su hermano, le basto con perder a sus padres, pero ahora ¿su hermano? Quien lo apoyo en tiempos difíciles… ¡eso jamás!

-Porque es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho sobre él además debe seguir mis pasos. –Explica. –Pero ahora no lo comprendes, así que Levi ya vámonos, nuestro vuelo sale dentro de 30 minutos.

-¡Levi no sé ira contigo! –Grita el menor, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Eren, cálmate, acepta que me tengo que ir. –Dice el peli-negro poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño. Y este no pudiendo creer lo que le decía Levi lo miro con decepción, se alejó de él y se fue corriendo a su habitación. – ¡Eren!

-Ya déjalo, tenemos que irnos. –Dice Kenny observando la hora en su reloj. El peli-negro tenía la mirada gacha.

-Padre, déjame despedirme de Eren, por favor. –Dice el peli-negro con un tono monótono en su voz. Tono que no usaba hace mucho tiempo.

-5 minutos. –Responde con fastidio. Luego observa como su hijo corre en busca de Eren y frunce el ceño ante esto.

-Debes aceptar que ese niño es una gran influencia para Levi, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. –Dice Kuchel, caminando a su recamara. –Te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo.

Cuando Levi llego al cuarto de Eren, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que paso y pudo ver a su hermanito llorando boca abajo en su cama. Se acercó, y Eren se dio cuenta de su presencia. Levando la cabeza y observo a Levi con sus ojos llorosos.

El mayor se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mirando al castaño con tristeza.

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir? –Pregunto el castaño acercándose a su hermano.

-Porque no importa lo que haga o diga, conozco a mi padre. –Contesto cabizbajo.

-… –

-… –

Quedaron algunos segundos en silencio. Eren volvió a soltar lágrimas, y el mayor al ver esto lo abrazo. Dejando al castaño algo sorprendido, pero correspondió.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho. –Susurra Eren aferrándose al mayor.

-Yo también… –Contesta Levi, dejando caer una lagrima solitaria. –Volveré te lo prometo.

Ese día ambos comprendieron que no todo lo que bien empieza dura para siempre, todo momento hermoso debe terminar. Y no todas nuestras promesas pueden cumplirse…

* * *

 **Ahora que lo volví a leer, me di cuenta que soy una desgraciada, ósea únelos y después sepáralos soy tan cliché jajaja pero así es la vida, pero quería que supieran que uno de mis grandes fetiches es el incesto, ¿por qué? Creo que es por la sensación de amor prohibido o no "correspondido" que esta causa ya que los personajes piensa que su herman lo ve solo como eso un(a) herman y eso ¡me encanta! XD Sip, debo dormir más mi celebro digo cerebro no funciona bien jajaja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews :3**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap ¡yupii! XD.**


	4. Un cumpleaños ¿Arruinado? Primera parte

**Holaaaap, me desaparecí un tiempito, pero aquí traje el 4to cap, espero les guste, creo que tuve algunos errores, me disculpo por eso xD en fin ¡Disfruten!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece si no a Hajime Isayama

 **ADVERTENCIA (S):** Este fic tiene como tema principal el yaoi, es decir, ChicoxChico, si no te gusta no leas. :)

* * *

 **Promesas.**

 **Capítulo 4: Un cumpleaños ¿arruinado?: Primera parte.**

* * *

Una mujer peli-negra se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba el desayuno, ese sin duda era un día muy especial. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina.

7:34 am

Suspiro todas las mañanas era lo mismo, no había un solo día en el que cierto castaño se levantara temprano para ir al colegio.

-Buenos días, tía. –Escucha la voz de su sobrina Mikasa, una chica peli-negra de ojos color grisáceo. Tenía su uniforme ya puesto. – ¿Eren no ha despertado?

-Sabes que no. –Responde divertida. –Puedes ir a levantarlo, ya casi termino el desayuno. –La peli-negra asiente y se dirige a despertar al castaño.

Kuchel se quedó en la cocina preparando la mesa, y a los pocos minutos se encontró a Eren adormilado con su uniforme mal puesto junto a Mikasa que lo empujaba a la cocina.

-Buenos días… –Dice apenas llego, mientras se tallaba los ojos, luego el castaño se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dicen efusivamente Kuchel y Mikasa. –Ya son 17 años Eren. –Comenta Kuchel emocionada.

-¿Eh? –Contesto algo desorientado. –Cumpleaños… –Repite tratando de entender. Mientras que a las dos peli-negras le aparecía una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca.

-No me digas que olvidaste el día de tú propio cumpleaños. –Kuchel seguía sorprendida,

-Eres demasiado distraído. –Comenta Mikasa.

-Lo siento, anoche me dormí tarde. –Ríe nervioso el joven castaño.

-Siempre te duermes tarde, deberías considerar dormir temprano. –Le regaña Mikasa, con su típico tono frio.

-En fin, vamos a desayunar que llegaran tarde al colegio. –Dice dejando el desayuno a los dos jóvenes en la mesa. Y por supuesto como era el cumpleaños de Eren, ese día le tocaba un desayuno especial.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde la partida de Levi y Kenny a Francia. Kuchel se hiso cargo de cuidar a Eren, y durante ese lapso de tiempo las visitas de Mikasa eran más frecuentes, en tanto se quedaba más tiempo en esa casa con la excusa de querer quedarse con su tía Kuchel.

-Sabes Eren… –Comienza a decir la mayor de la mesa. –Hable con Levi ayer. –Al decir este nombre, Eren dejo de comer abruptamente para poner más atención a lo que decía, mientras que Mikasa frunció el ceño.

No es que Mikasa odiara a su primo, por supuesto que no después de todo eran familia, solo le tenía un gran, y digo GRAN resentimiento, porque él siempre se interponía en sus intentos por acercarse a Eren. Y desde que se fue pudo lograr acercársele sin problemas, por ese motivo no le agradaba el que dijeran ese nombre.

-Y él dijo que iba a venir a pasar algunas semanas aquí por tú cumpleaños. –Después de decir eso a los dos presentes se les desencajo la mandíbula.

-¿Enserio? –Dijeron ambos a unísono, y claro Eren emocionado mientras Mikasa lo decía enojada.

-Sí, puede que llegue a la hora de la fiesta. –Termina de dar aquella información que para el castaño valía más que oro.

Eren no respondió, solo termino de comer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo de esperanza.

-Tía Kuchel. –Llama Mikasa a la mayor. Y esta hace un ademan para que continúe. –¿El tío Kenny vendrá con Levi?

-Afortunadamente no… –Susurro con una sonrisa que decía venganza.

-¿Eh? –Responde confundida la menor de las peli-negra

-No, él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. –Aclara diciendo "importante" demasiado fuerte.

-Termine de comer. –Dice el castaño levantándose de la mesa. –Me voy. Adiós Señora Kuchel –Se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Oye, Eren espera! –Grita la menor bebiendo un sorbo grande de jugo para luego seguir al castaño. –Adiós tía Kuchel. –Se va en busca de Eren.

-¡Adiós que les vaya bien! –Grita y recibe un "¡Sí!" de ambos. Sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, sin duda tener a esos dos en casa han mejorado mucho su estado de ánimo desde que se fue Levi.

* * *

En una habitación exageradamente pulcra, se encontraba durmiendo un peli-negro de cabello lacio, con un corte militar, solamente rapado por la nuca dejando su cabello caer hermosamente.

Abre los ojos abruptamente, revisa el reloj y apenas son las 6:30 am. Ningún ruido lo despertó, solo que tenía una extraña manía de levantarse a esa hora exacta, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño a darse una larga ducha.

 _-¿Bueno?_

Recuerda la voz de su madre en aquella conversación.

 _-Hola mamá, soy Levi ¿cómo estás?_

Después de decir eso hubo un largo silencio, que fue callado por un sollozo.

 _-Mamá ¿estas llorando?_

 _-Sí, es que ya suenas como todo un hombre._

 _-No es así mamá apenas tengo 17._

 _-Como ha pasado el tiempo, ya no soy tú hermosa madre, me estoy volviendo algo vieja._

Rió ante este comentario.

 _-¿Eren esta por allí?_

 _-No, se encuentra en el colegio en estos momentos ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje o lo llamaras más tarde?_

 _-No, solo quería saber si estaba por allí._

¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no le dejaste un mensaje? Se repetía a sí mismo, tal vez esa ubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar cómo ha estado Eren todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

 _-Mamá dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Eren ¿no?_

 _-Sí, así es._

 _-Iré a visitarlos y me quedare algunas semanas._

 _-¡Eso es genial Levi! Eren se pondrá feliz._

 _-Eso espero._

Susurro eso, para que su madre no lo escuchara.

 _-Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós mamá._

 _-Adiós Levi, ten mucho cuidado, te quiero._

Termino de ducharse se vistió, tomo su maleta ya prepara y se dirigió al aeropuerto. No iba a ser problema ya que su padre se fue de viaje de negocios.

Y esos viajes duraban mucho tiempo en culminar, uno o dos meses mínimo. Así que tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad para ver a su madre y a Eren.

Deseaba mucho volver a ver a Eren, desde hace 10 años que no lo veía y eso lo ponía ansioso. Sin duda ara que el cumpleaños de Eren sea el mejor.

* * *

El castaño y la peli-negra llegaron al colegio, mientras que el castaño saltaba y tiraba flores a su alrededor, la peli-negra tenia cierto aire asesino. Dándole a entender a todo el que se acercara o intentara acercársele será molido a golpes.

Un rubio de ojos azules con fracciones de niña se les acerca con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Eren, Mikasa. –Saluda apenas los ve. –Feliz cumpleaños Eren.

-Buenos días, Armin gracias. –Saluda Eren igual de sonriente que su amigo.

-Buenos días. –Responde entre dientes la peli-negra, sin duda ese no era su día.

Armin es uno de los mejores amigos de Eren, se conocieron el primer día de clases en segundo grado, y desde entonces han sido mejores amigos y claro incluyendo a Mikasa.

El rubio miro con duda a sus dos mejores amigos, sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños del castaño, pero en los anteriores cumpleaños siempre lo veía igual, con cara de "tengo sueño" en cambio su amiga peli-negra siempre ha sido una persona fría, pero ese día estaba muy furiosa. ¿Por qué? El detective Armin lo resolverá.

-Oye Eren. –Llama el rubio una vez que comenzaron a caminar a su respectiva clase.

-¿Mmm? –Responde el castaño, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy?, digo, los otros días de tú cumpleaños siempre tenías la misma expresión de tengo sueño. –Indaga el rubio observando su amigo.

-No sé, no todo el tiempo puedo tener la misma cara. –Responde y el rubio suspiro, esa no era la información que esperaba, algo pasaba y era algo grande para que el castaño anduviera feliz y la peli-negra quisiera asesinar a todo aquel que se le acercara.

Y por supuesto que preguntarle a Mikasa que era lo que sucedía, no era una opción en donde saldría con todos sus huesos intactos, solo le quedaba una opción, y esa era nada más ni nada menos que Kuchel, ella debe saber lo que pasa mejor que nadie. Asi que este era el plan.

Después de clases iría a la casa de Eren con la excusa de ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta, luego por mera casualidad le preguntaría a Kuchel que sucedía y ¡bang! Problema resuelto. Nada podría salir mal con este plan.

Durante todas las clases el castaño estuvo más que distraído, estaba en marte o en un planeta muy lejano a la tierra porque no presto atención a ninguna clase, y eso era algo poco común.

Eren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos recordando a Levi y las locuras que solían hacer de pequeños.

Así que si te sentabas a su lado o cerca de él, podías escuchar suspiros soñadores, y una que otra risilla.

Armin estaba asustado por la extraña forma de comportarse de su amigo castaño, Mikasa rabiaba cada vez más. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en ese estado desde que supo que el enano, sí enano, porque Levi desde que ella lo conocía siempre ha sido un enano gruñon con cara de "huele a mierda"

Cuando acabaron las clases Eren saltaba por todos lados, literalmente, tan grande era su emoción. Y ese era el momento ideal para poner en práctica el plan del rubio.

-Oye Eren ¿Cuál será el tema de la fiesta de este año? –Pregunta el rubio a su amigo.

-Sera una fiesta de máscaras. –Responde, mientras caminaba a su casa.

-¿Máscaras? –Repite confundido.

-Sí, máscaras, es que me gusta mucho ese tema, y sería ideal para la ocasión. –Dice con simpleza.

-Es mentira. –Interrumpe Mikasa. –El tema iba a ser de monstruos, pero como se enteró de que… El punto es que no quería que cierta persona no pensara que él es un inmaduro por eso el tema será de máscaras. –Termina de explicar

-¿Quién esa "cierta persona"? –Vuelve a preguntar el rubio, pero grave error, a la peli-negra le molesto esa pregunta y tomo al pobre rubio del cuello de su camisa.

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO ASÍ QUE NO PREGUNTES! –Grita la peli-negra en medio de la calle, y sin querer le dio una pista al rubio.

La persona que puso a Eren en estado Happy, es un chico, interesante, mientras más pistas encontraba mejor se ponía la cosa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Eren, vio a muchos trabajadores preparando la casa para la fiesta de Eren, y Kuchel era la encargada de poner las cosas en su lugar y se le veía muy ocupada, gran desventaja para Armin.

-Ese cartel tiene que estar en el centro de la sala. –Dice Kuchel señalando a los trabajadores en donde poner el carte que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Eren" –Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue? –Dice notando la presencia de los tres jóvenes.

-Hola Señora Kuchel. –Saluda amablemente el rubio.

-Hola tía. –Saluda Mikasa escondiendo su enojo lo mejor que pudo.

-Hola, mamá Kuchel. –Dice en broma el castaño. Ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la susodicha.

-Ya déjense de bromas, vayan a cambiarse para que me ayuden con los preparativos de la fiesta, que estamos muy retrasados. –Ordena la mayor en tono autoritario.

Los presentes hicieron un saludo militar y corrieron para cambiarse de ropa y ayudar a los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños del castaño.

Durante toda la tarde la pasaron riendo y jugando, incluso a Mikasa se le paso un poco el enojo, pero eso no quiere decir que se haya desvanecido del todo. Solo pedía que su querido primito del alma no llegara, o que tomara el vuelo equivocado al otro lado del mundo.

Sip, sin duda es el tipo de amor y afecto que tiene Mikasa hacia Levi. En cambio Armin trato de sacar a relucir el tema cada vez que se acercaba a Kuchel, pero como que la peli-negra no captaba las indirectas del rubio y eso lo exasperaba.

Y Eren, bueno seguía siendo Eren, solo que no paraba de radiar arcoíris y unicornios a su alrededor. Y así tuvieron un día de arduo trabajo, hasta que se hicieron las 7:00 pm. Y ya era hora de que empezara la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al fin 17 años, al fin podrá ver a su hermano/amigo de la infancia. Después de unos largos y desesperantes 10 años sin volver a saber algo de su persona, pero todo eso cambiaría sin duda esa noche ¿cierto?

Porque…. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 **Buenop~ todo podría salir mal después de todo ese es el plan jajaja spoiler, pero les aseguro que no va a ser tan malo... creo... pero la buena noticia es que en el siguiente capitulo habra lemon! (o más bien intento de lemon) jajaja ya que seria mi primera vez en esto... espero que les haya gustado.**

 **hasta el proximo cap~~ :3**


End file.
